Inazuma Eleven Go with girls!
by loulousexperiment
Summary: What if we added to our favorite soccer team some female players and another manager? Honestly, I would have never guessed that THIS would be the results.
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma eleven go…**

**With girls!?**

**Summary: **

What if we added to our favorite soccer team some female players and another manager? Honestly, I would have never guessed that THIS would be the results.

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Inazuma elven go or its characters! (Well, no surprise there.)

I'm sure you've already guessed that there would be some oc's. I already have two female oc's but I still need 2 more female players. So if you have time and you feel quite generous please fill out the questionnaire underneath. It would really help me. I'll accept a limited number of oc's, so if you want to do it, do it as quickly as possible! Thank you.

**Here are my oc's:**

OC N°1

Name: Eva Hill

Age: 14 years old

Class, school: 2nd year, Raimon

Physical descript°: dark brown, shoulder length hair. Green cat eyes. As tall as Akane. Always in her Raimon school uniform which consist of a short skirt (like Aoi) and the same top as Honoka in Chrono Stone but hers is light green.

Personality: she's bossy and gets mad quite easily. The team would probably describe her as "violent". She's often with Midori and Akane. She's always the one scolding the boys. She's protective of her friends.

More info: (I don't know if I should put a crush or something romantic yet.)

OC N°2

Name: Luna Grey

Age: 13 years old,

Class, school: first year in …

Physical descript°: (really) light blond straight hair a few inches lower than her shoulders. Grey stormy eyes. As tall as Akane (again :p) same uniform as Aoi.

Personality: she starts out cold and indifferent. Then she starts pranking with Karya who quickly becomes her crime partner. And there favorite victim is Kirino.

More info: …

**Your turn, fill it out with a lot of details, pleeeease! **

Name:

Age: can go from 12 to 16

Class, school:

Physical descript°:

Personality:

More info: you choose if you want or not to put some romantic feelings with someone. You're are not obliged to do it! If your answer is yes, all the team is free except Kirino and Nishiki, I want to keep them free if I have other oc's in mind we never know. I personally advise you to pick Shindou, Karya, and Tenma…

Thanks for bearing all my blabbering.

Chapter one:

Will you join me?

Eva's POV:

Like at every practice, I was preparing the drinks for the boys while watching them play. Seeing them smile and having fun had always boost my moral. But today was different, there play was unusually gloomy, who was I kidding, the team itself was gloomy!

They were making more mistakes, their good team work had completely disappeared as well as their smiles. Some of them weren't practicing at all but just talking, huddled in a corner of the field and sometimes glaring at Shinsuke, Tenma, Shindou, Sangoku and Kirino, the only ones playing soccer.

As I took a step, wanting to tell a piece of my mind to that group of scaredy-cats, to tell them to take example on Tenma and the others, at least they weren't scared to fight for soccer. I felt a hand grabbing me by the sleeve. It was surprisingly the timid and discreet Akane. She looked at me with those big purple eyes and said using her tiny little voice:

"Don 't, they need time. Telling them brutally won't help."

I looked back at the isolated boys, I sighed and mumbled:

"You're probably right…"

When I turned back to face my classmate she wasn't listening to me anymore but taking picture of the boys playing. She was clicking nonstop, making me wonder how many pictures she had in that little thing. I continued watching her, trying to stop myself from sweat dropping anime style.

A few minutes later I noticed that Midori and Aoi had joined me and we were all staring, like three nutcase, at are friend.

Our trance was finally interrupted by the arrival of the coach.

He clapped his hands to get everybody's attention. Even though all our attention was already on him.

Why? Because that coach was one brave fool. Again why? He was the only man courageous/foolish enough to rebel against the five sector. Something no one in their sane mind would do. One of the reasons why the team was cut in two groups: Tenma and his group against the group of stubborn idiots (or how I like to call them "five sector's pets").

He stared at us for a few seconds, his serious eyes stopping on each one of us, and said:

"What's up?" followed by and enormous grin.

We all fell to the ground anime style.

Then the captain Shindou got up and asked the question that we were all begging to ask.

"Coach we heard that you were called in the principle's office. Can we know why? Was it about us disobeying the five sector's orders?"

The (still) grinning man answered with a relaxed tone:

"Nah, nothing important you need to know."

I had a hard time believing that. Especially with a scowling Tsurugi behind him.

"But I do have an announcement to make." His smile (finally) faded away and was replaced by a serious face.

Everybody looked nervous, glancing at each other, gulping or even shaking in fear (that's Hamani for you).

The coach straightened up, and continued his speech:

"I'm going to take down the fifth sector, I won't force you to join me. I don't mind what decision you settle on, I will be waiting for your decisions tomorrow on the field." And just like that he walked off.

Everybody was confuse about this including me. I am only a manager and I can't tell the boys what to do, but I wanted them to follow Coach Evans example! When I looked in the direction of the other managers I knew I wasn't the only one.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

I know, I know. it's short.

I really just followed the anime and didn't really introduce my new Oc but this chapter was more on showing you where the story would start in the anime.

But I really need other Oc's because Luna Grey should arrive muuuuch later so I need to introduce a new Oc in the next chapter, you know like Mark decided to add a new last minute player because of the lack of serious players like a Plan B sort of BLABLABLA…..

I need an Oc pleeease!

sorry for the errors English is not exactly my mother language, i'm French. I hope you still enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I wanted to thank you for the reviews, I'm happy that you found my story interesting. I hope I won't deceive you in the next chapter if I do please tell me my errors. **

**Oh and if you're going to negatively review my story at least tell me why. **

**So thanks again!**

**I now have 4 great oc's on my waiting list ;P!**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own the inazuma eleven characters (even though I would love owning Kirino and Shindou, they are awesome!) nor do I own the oc's from other writers. **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 2

Mark Evans was strolling down an empty street lightened by a dozen of identical lamp posts, he had just finished practice with the boys. He smiled at the thought of Tenma and Shinsuke still practicing when he was leaving.

Those boys were something, they reminded him of the old times when him, Jude, Axel and himself would stay out until dark practicing their play. Well more exactly, his friends watching him get pummeled by a swinging tire. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was near his destination.

He glanced right then left, before crossing a street. He stopped in front of a tall residential building, looked frew all the names and rang the bell beside "Yamazaki".

Mark counted 8 seconds before someone finally answered the bell. He immediately recognized the girly energetic voice coming out from the speaker. "Who is it?"

"It's Mark, we need to talk." A few seconds later the door unlocked and closed itself behind him.

(…Time skip!...)

Tenma's POV

We stood in a straight line next to the field, tension was obviously in the air while the coach asked which side we chose to fight for. I had answered that I was going to continue fighting for the real football. Shindou, Sangoku and Shinsuke answered the same. To my surprise Kirino-sempai joined us. We were now five against 11, piece of cake! **(That was pure sarcasm! Know that I think about it, is Tenma even able to do sarcasm? Eh… I don't care. Back to the story!)**

Kurama's group turned in our direction and Hamayi shouted the obvious:

"Hey guys, you're getting way over your heads, were talking about you five against the Five Sector, its mission impossible!"

"Actually, it's us six against the Five sector…" said a feminine voice coming from behind the coach. We all jumped in surprise and looked around us searching for the voice's owner. Mark stepped aside, and we were finally able to see him… huh… I mean her .

A girl, probably my age but a few inches shorter than me, was standing in front of us. Already regretting attracting everybody's attention.

She was playing nervously with the tip of her chocolate brown hair which was tied in a left sided braid, woven with snowflakes incrustations. Her bangs were swept from right to left just above her eyes (braid like Elsa's in Frozen). Her sky blue eyes were timidly staring at the ground.

The coach stepped up and declared: "This is Yamazaki Honoka, and she'll be playing with us during this match!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeh!?" The team and the managers exclaimed.

Don't get me wrong it was great having a new team mate, but…uh…well, now wasn't the time. Oh, well. It's not like we could change the coaches' mind. Might as well go with it.

"Great now we have one more player to fight against Five Sector!" I beamed, Kurama glared at me and turned back to the coach.

"Coach, are you sure? I mean she…she's a girl…" he complained.

In less than two seconds he was surrounded by Eva and Midori who had dark auras around them. The bluenette was in quite a life threatening situation.

Eva grabbed him by the collar and asked (more like scared the **** out of him)"What do you mean by she's a girl?"

Luckily Kirino came to his rescue and diplomatically explained

"What he meant was that she's a girl… that we know nothing about including her football skills." Shindou added "Now please girls put him down." Most of us were sweat dropping at the scene except Hayami, who was cowering in front of the two manager's dark expressions.

When the boy was finally back on the ground, every body's attention returned on the new girl and the coach.

"This subject is not discussable, now boys…and girl we have a match to play! Good luck!" After his "speech" the coach left us in our spot to go talk with Otonashi-san.

I was the first to walk up to the girl and greet her, everyone else was chatting in different groups still indecisive on what to do.

"You're name's Yamazaki, is that it?

"Yes, but you can just call me Honoka."

"Welcome to the team Honoka, I'm Tenma, I'm a middle fielder" I smiled at her, she smiled back and replied. "Glad to be part of this team, I'm a forward by the way." Shinsuke barged in their introduction and started asking many many questions.

"Wow, that's so cool. Do you have any super techniques? Do you go to Raimon, because I never saw you before? In which year are you? I'm in First year. Where did you learn how to play soccer...?"

"I…hum…well…" In the end, Honoka just got dizzy trying to answer him, he finally stopped when Shindou told us to take our places on the field, the coach informed us that Honoka was going to replace Kurama for the first half of the game.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know, bad ending and bad English but hey I'll get better in time. I'm sure my story is readable(is that even a word?)<p>

So thanks for the oc's but well now i have at least six of them, so...hum... stop sending! The factory is closed!


End file.
